Wizzle Wishes
Wizzle Wishes is the 11th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Isa *Tico *Swiper *Wizzle (debut) *Mama Wizzle (debut) *Papa Wizzle (debut) Summary Dora & Boots help Wizzle go home. Recap Dora and Boots read a Wizzle story called "Wizzle Wishes". The Wizzle finds a bag of wishes. There were four in the bag. The Wizzle makes its first wish for ice cream. Then, the Wizzle wanted to make another wish but the remaining three wishes fly out of the bag. The wizzle came out of the book when it was trying to catch the other three wishes, separating him from his parents. Dora and Boots do all they can to help Wizzle get home by asking Map. Map says they have to go past a flowery garden, past a nutty forest and then they have to get up to a wishing well. When Dora, Boots and Wizzle got to the flowery garden, they find Isa. Dora, Boots, and Wizzle try to catch the first wish, but Isa gets it first and wishes for her sunflower to grow. The foursome got onto the flower. Dora, Boots, Wizzle, and Isa climbed down. After that, Dora, Boots and Wizzle exit the Flowery Garden and got going to the Nutty Forest. Dora, Boots, and Wizzle finds a wish on a nutty bush. Tico makes a wish for nuts. Suddenly, some nuts hit Tico's head. Boots tries to tell Tico to watch out, but does not respond, as Tico speaks Spanish, getting them to tell him "cuidado" to dodge the nuts instead. Soon after, Dora, Boots and Wizzle exit the Nutty Forest. Now, Dora, Boots, and Wizzle have to figure out how to climb up to the top of the hill and up to the wishing well. They use the stepping stones that were shaped like squares, six of which were missing. The empty slots get filled in making a complete stepping stone path for Dora, Boots and Wizzle to use to climb up to the hill and get to the wishing well. Dora catches the wish and now they have to get the Wizzle book. After getting it from Backpack, they heard Swiper the fox. Dora, Boots and Wizzle stop Swiper. from trying to swipe the last wish. After that, the last wish escapes from the book and comes to the viewer at home. He or she then catches the last wish and wishes the Wizzle back home with Dora and Boots. Wizzle then jumps back into the book and reunites with his parents. Places in episode #Flowery Garden #Nutty Forest #Wishing Well Trivia *Aside from the credits of Berry Hunt, this is the first episode that introduces the Wizzle species. *This is the 11th episode of the show. *This is the first episode to find Señor Tucán. *Benny doesn't appear in this episode. *This is the second episode the Fiesta Trio don't jump out & shout out a place after Dora and Boots ask "Where are we going?" during the "Travel Song". Instead, Wizzle said it. *This was the first episode to be written by Chris Gifford. Character Find Señor Tucán Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Benny is absent Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico